The present invention relates to staple gun tackers and more in particular to staple gun tackers which are adapted to drive staples of multiple lengths and shapes to varying controlled depths.
Heavy duty staple gun tackers are well known hand tools which are adapted to drive staples of varying lengths into a workpiece in order to tack something to the workpiece or work surface. Such staple gun tackers are very popular in use, particularly those sold by the Arrow Fastener Company, Inc. under the trademarks T-50.RTM. and T-25.RTM.. Such staple gun tackers are designed to drive staples in a range of leg lengths.
The Arrow Fastener Company has developed specific staple guns which are adapted to drive staples having a round crown shape, which staples are used for stapling telephone wires, electrical cables, and the like, to a workpiece. Such staple gun tackers, while entirely satisfactory in use, have not had the ability to control the depth to which the staples are driven. Thus, whether the wire to be attached to a workpiece was a small diameter wire or a larger diameter wire, the staple was driven to essentially the same depth. As a result, when a large diameter wire was used, it was possible that the wire would be damaged by the bight portion of the staple when the staple was driven. In order to avoid that possibility sometimes larger size staples than necessary were used to hold the wire to the workpiece.